ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos Tower
What is Thanos Tower? Thanos Tower, or TT for short, is the SoulCrushing Difficulty tower of Ring 1. This tower's difficulty is Terrifying, with a custom difficulty under it called "Thanos". The portal is purple (because it's Thanos). TT is one of the 3 towers to have Tower Crossing- one being Tower of Deep Darkness, another being Tower of Killjoys (this one goes to Tower of True Skill, Citadel of Laptop Splitting, The actual lobby itself and Tower of Impossible Expectations). TT also had an old version that was just the same jump over and over until the top followed by an almost impossible obstacle course (similar to ToTAS' layout). The old version can be played here. This tower is usually completed after clearing Tower of Confusion. Pro's Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: This layer has its entire floor made of kill bricks. If you fall, there is a ladder back to that platform. You must press 3 buttons to climb a truss to the next floor. The first button (yellow) can be reached by jumping on 2 quarter-stud jumps, which leads you to another large platform. Then, there is a vertically-laid spinning platform which you must use to get to the words "Thanos Tower" written on the wall. Jump over the blocks, and hit the yellow button. You can either go back the same way, or hop in the lava to get to the starting platform. Next, the pink button. This button requires you to do 3 quarter-stud jumps to start with, then a thin tightrope with holes in it. The intended way to do the next part is to jump a long way onto a ladder, then climb up to a platform and hit the pink button, but you can use shift-lock and press it from the platform after the tightrope just by jumping. At this point, you can climb the truss and do an insanely hard vertical wraparound, skipping the last button, but this tutorial will explain how to get the orange button. You must first go to the tightrope, but then keep jumping to get to a tight block against the wall. Do a 4-stud wraparound to the other side, and walk along the block. It will eventually run out of wall and become like a tightrope. Do 2 quarter-stud jumps, then press the button and climb the truss up to Layer 2. * Layer 2: This floor is mostly outside. You start off by going through the door to the outside section. Followed by that are some tricky 1x1 studs that wobble. Jump on to the conveyor and go to the platform. Do the wraparound and proceed. Do the jumps to the wallhug (without taking much damage) and heal up. You don't need to wallhug, you can just simply clip back in the tower. If you do, then do the jumps to go back inside after the wallhug. This section requires alot of patience. You must do every single tightrope without messing up. Once you are done with that, climb up to Layer 3. Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: You must do a glitch showcased in Tower of Difficulty Chart. Walk into the "wall" and use , and . . Once you are finished with that, proceed to the tightrope and go outside, once again. This time, it's tower crossing. Climb the other tightrope and corner glitch into Tower of True Skill. Do the quarter studs and redo all of Floor 7 of Tower of True Skill (but it's harder). Once you get to the ladder, don't rush up. Go slowly, and it will teleport you to Citadel of Laptop Splitting. Then, do a 10-stud wraparound and do the rest of the Citadel of Laptop Splitting outside area. You will be teleported to the lobby, and just re enter the Thanos Tower portal. Then, you will be teleported to beginner Towers. Walk through the Tower of Madness. You will then be teleported to Intermediate Towers. Walk through the Tower of Hecc, and then Tower of Screen Punching. You will teleport to a platform. Do the wallhugs to Layer 4. * Layer 4: * Layer 5: * Layer 6: * Layer 7: * Layer 8: Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: * Layer 10: You are met with a large grid. There will be a sign accompanied with a array of R's and Q's. Don't panic! You need to step on the grid in this order by the picture (or you fall through.) Once you make it to the end, you got to do a 1 stud jump-up, make the 9 stud 2 stud up jump to a 10 stud wrap accompanied with a 10 stud jump to 3 wedge jump-ups (one stud) to truss flicks (5!) all 9-10 studs apart or diagonal from each other. When on the last flick, you need to go around the truss to be under the brick above and flick upwards. Make the 1 stud pole jumps to the hole. It's very small to squeeze into (2x3) so be careful and it is slightly offset from the pole. Once you are up, make the jump down on the 1 stud tightrope to the Wall Hugging section. Hug the wall so you walk on the rope in the wall and carefully wrap around the wall as you can fall easily here and make jumps (7 and 9 stud.) Once at the end, jump into the ladder embedded into the wall and flick up. Walk along the 1 stud path and make the jump on the 1 stud tightrope directly in front to the final wraps. There's a 7 stud by 1 stickout wrap you must do on the 1 stud rope. You win! Just walk to the winpad! Music * Floor 1: Clock Town, Third Day - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Floor 2-3: Nuclear Throne OST: IDPD HQ Theme * Floor 4: Deltarune - The World Revolving * Floor 5: Forward - Realistik (Rukkus) * Floor 6: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth OST The Thief (Cathedral) * Floor 7: Some Chaoz Fantasy Remix * Floor 8: The Binding of Isaac Soundtrack - Latter Days * Floor 9: The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+ OST Terminus * Floor 10: ??? Gallery THANOSTOWERTHANOSTOWER.png|Floor 1 of Thanos Tower TT Portal.png|TT's Portal RobloxScreenShot20190228_232829850.png|TT's New Portal TT.PNG|TT's completed portal TT_Outside.png|The old Thanos Tower RobloxScreenShot20190514_032553657.png|Thanos Tower's portal when it was still Extreme Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 11.06.10 AM.png|TT's completed tower state seen from outside of ToH as of 18/5/2019 (18 May 2019) Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 9.30.56 AM.png|Thanos Tower with Thanos difficulty Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 9.31.55 AM.png|TT on Thanos difficulty (purple) in ring 1 Trivia * Originally, the first floor was made of insta-kill bricks. This was likely seen as too hard, and it was changed to regular kill bricks soon after release. * This is the hardest tower Jupiter_Five ever made, and is one of the hardest towers in the game at that. Continuing from this point After beating Thanos Tower, you should go to the Tower of Impossible Movement if you haven't beaten that. If you did, then you should go to Tower of Inception. Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 1 Category:Thanos Category:Terrifying